


Pretty Rotten

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Tokyo Milk "Pretty Rotten" (Почти выветрившийся)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Pretty Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Tokyo-Milk-Parfumerie-Curiosite/Pretty-Rotten-No-33-41344.html

Ее здесь нет уже давно.  
Растворилась в полумраке комнат, тончайшей ароматной пылью осела на полированное дерево, вышитые гладью скатерти и фарфор.  
Но стоит открыть высокое французское окно, за которым пылают пунцовые розы, и настоянный на солнечном жаре густой, обволакивающий запах делает ее чуть-чуть реальнее. Эти розы сажала она.  
И темный, почти черный плющ у кирпичной стены –тоже. Но его холодный, металлический аромат все не может пробиться сквозь жужжание клейких сот, сладость лета, осеннюю яблочную спелость.  
Все это она – разливает чай на веранде, в белом переднике, с небрежно сколотыми, уже тронутыми сединой волосами, идет по лугу по колено в цветущем клевере и ромашке, каждым шагом вздымая волну сладкого, медвяного запаха и тучу стрекочущих мелких кузнечиков, аккуратно ракладывает краснобокие яблоки на белые струганые доски длинных полок в прохладе погреба – все это она.  
Нежный запах пудры, запах праздника, неясной тревоги и ожидания. Шелест шелка, мягкое мерцание сиреневого бархата, колючие искры сережек... Это тоже она.  
Кажется, сейчас выйдет из-за портьеры, порывисто обнимет, поправит косички и увлечет с собой туда, где всегда интересно, светло, пахнет леденцами...В мир, полный радостных сюрпризов и ожидания счастья...  
Но нет, запах слабеет, исчезает, кто-то невидимый уходит вместе с дуновением ветерка, качнувшим портьеру.  
Бабушка.  
Ее давно уже здесь нет.


End file.
